


Just a Little Help

by LadyAriadna



Series: Life in Tenebrae [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Life in Tenebrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: The longer Ravus watched the scene, the more he felt that his impression of this young prince may have been wrong. Maybe.





	Just a Little Help

Sixteen years old Ravus Nox Fleuret knew he's a terrible host as he watched their guest, Noctis Lucis Caelum, struggle. Lunafreya will be so disappointed in him. 

His attention was in his studies in the manor's library when he suddenly heard small noises behind a bookshelf. Quietly, he walked towards the noise and found the little prince struggling to pull out a book from a shelf - at a height that may have been low for Ravus but too high for a kid in a wheelchair. Noctis' back was towards Ravus and his right arm stretched as far as he can yet he can only touch the book's spine.

Ravus found the whole scenario... interesting. He wondered, how long until Noctis notice his presence? How long until he would give up? Would he - like a spoiled child Ravus thought Noct was - walk, or rather, roll his way out of the library to scream for assistance?

As a good host, he knew he should make his presence known and pull the book for the poor child. And yet, the longer Ravus watched the scene, the more he felt that his impression of this young prince may have been wrong. Maybe.

Despite the obvious disadvantage, Noctis refused to call for help. Ravus saw determination. Perhaps the prince saw this obstacle as a way to prove to himself that he's not useless. That made Ravus smile. He felt a budding respect for this foreign prince. 

When Noctis tried to pull himself off the wheelchair using the bookshelf, Ravus decided to intervene. He wouldn't want to be the bearer of bad news to his mother and King Regis that the prince died, crushed by a bookshelf.

“Prince Noctis-” As soon as he spoke, Noctis turned towards him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He then hastily wheeled himself out of the library. Ravus was left surprised and confused. _Am I that scary?_ He then walked towards the shelf and searched for the book Noctis wanted.

 _Eos' Legendary Fishes_. Noctis wanted to read about fishes. He pulled the book off the shelf and skimmed its contents. He used to read this book when he first started to get into fishing. Ravus smiled and thought perhaps one day he can take Noctis to the nearby pond. He put the book back in its place but he made sure to leave the spine closer to the edge of the bookshelf.

\-----

The next day, Ravus checked and the book was gone.

\-----

Two days after, he was interrupted from his reading by a small voice.

“R-Ravus?” Noctis timidly said as he held the book out towards Ravus. “Thank you.”

Ravus smiled and took the book off the child's hands, “You're welcome.” Noctis gave him a shy smile before he rolled out of the library.

**Author's Note:**

> We never really found out who taught Noct to fish. What if it was Ravus?


End file.
